mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjer3
|image = File:benjer3.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = - |joindate = January 2011 |firstmafia = Star Trek Mafia |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0, Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 |cohosted = Doctor Who Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Star Trek Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since January 2011 * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *MVP Awards (2 won) *#'MVP' of Hunger Games Mafia *#'MVP' of Dungeons & Mafia *Brandos (4 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Most Clever Mafia Play 2011, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2013 for Doctor Who Mafia, lost to Dual Personality Mafia 2 *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1, lost to Frozen Mafia Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Doctor Who Mafia with ShadowAngel & Phaze *Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 *Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 Mafia Record Overall 28-33 *Tombstone Mafia - replaced *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - replaced *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped *Bidding Wars - Replaced Goodie 15-15 *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Survived *#Colors Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Trust - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - survived *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - survived *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Survived *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Post Restriction Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#A Mafia Carol - Won - Survived *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Killed N1 *#Meme Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Farmers Mafia! - Lost - Killed N2 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Died N3 *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Killed N2 *#Mafia World - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Traitor - Lost - Killed N2 *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Won - Killed N3 *#Arrow Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1 - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Mafia Noir II - Won - Killed N2 Baddie 2-5 *Era 5.2 BD *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Sesame Street Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 9.1 MM *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Won - Survived *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Won - Survived *#Persona 4 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Killed N4 Indy 1-3 *Era 5.2 BD *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Chemistry Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 Other Faction 10-10 *Era 6.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia II - Won (as Apple, recruited N9) *Era 7.1 MM *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Survived *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Won - Lynched D5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Dungeons & Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Won Phase 8 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Killed N4 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Killed N1 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Superheroes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dune Wars - Lost - Killed N8 *Era 11.1 MM *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 5